1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of archery. More specifically, the present invention comprises a device for transferring the drawn-weight of a bowstring to the bow-gripping hand of the archer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Target archery and hunting archery are popular sports enjoyed by many people. Many developments in the field of archery have dramatically improved accuracy and precision. Improvements in the aerodynamics of the arrow and the holding weight let-off of the bow are two examples of such developments.
“Holding weight” describes the force that an archer must provide to a bow's bowstring to hold the bowstring in the drawn position (ready to fire). “Drawing weight” describes the force that an archer must provide to draw the bowstring to the drawn position. In most modem bows, the holding weight and drawing weight for a bow are not the same. Eccentrics and cam systems are commonly used on compound bows to increase mechanical advantage and reduce the holding weight of a bow when the bowstring is pulled to the drawn position. This results in the peak of the drawing force curve to occur prior to reaching the drawn position. The difference between the drawing weight and the holding weight is known as the bow's “let-off.”
The holding weight of a bow can greatly impact an archer's accuracy. It is generally desirable for archers to be able to relax their muscles when they are aiming at a target. For bows with large holding weights, holding the bow in the drawn position may cause the archer's arms to shake as the archer's muscles strain to hold the bow drawn. Even for bows with large let-off, holding the bow in the drawn position for long periods of time can cause discomfort and unsteadiness. In hunting archery applications, an archer may often need to draw the bow and hold the bow in the drawn position for significant lengths of times as the archer waits for the best opportunity to take a shot.
Several inventors have proposed mechanisms which can be used to lock a bow in the drawn position. These devices eliminate the holding weight of the bow as the bow bears the weight of the drawn bowstring itself. However, many jurisdictions have regulations which limit or completely prohibit the use of these devices in hunting applications. These regulations typically require the hunter to support the drawn weight of the bow-especially when the hunter is using the bow during a part of the hunting season where the use of other weapons—such as crossbows—are prohibited.
Accordingly it would be desirable to have a device which a hunter may use to reduce the strain associated with holding a bow in the drawn position while the hunter is holding the drawn weight of the bow.